


Art: Something for His Something

by AFireInTheAttic



Series: Art and Graphics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Jackson Whittemore, Art, Asexual Character, Asexual Derek Hale, Demisexual Stiles Stilinski, Demisexuality, Digital Art, Digital Painting, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic
Summary: Art for Something for His Something by Clotpolesonly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clotpolesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Something For His Something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428249) by [clotpolesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly). 



> I decided the best parts to illustrate in Something for His Something were the beginning and the end. Of course, I'm still in the process of drawing the second art because I am always late! But :) Here is the first bookend.

**Author's Note:**

> [img desc: A digital image of Derek and Stiles in their living room. Derek has just walked in to the living room in a purple v-neck and black rimmed glasses. The door is closed behind him. There are several photos on the wall. Stiles is in front of the dark indigo couch, leaning on the window. He is looking at his phone and appears to be somewhat stressed about what he's reading. He's wearing red plaid.]
> 
> I hope you like it, clotpolesonly! I will hopefully get to post the second art in the next week or so, so it will be like... a double gift lol.


End file.
